


Sleep Cuddles

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night without a reason. Well, here comesthe reason.





	Sleep Cuddles

You yawned, turning around to lie on your back. The covers were heavy on your body, keeping the coldth out and the warmth in. You didn't know why you woke up in the first place. You didn't need to go to the toilet, nor were you thirsty. Maybe a noise had startled you? Or you had been in an uncomfortable position? It didn't really matter, you were about to fall asleep again anyways.

The door creaked open, and you curiously peeked at the person entering. The silhouette moved quickly and quietly, but also very calmly. No doubt it was Sherlock. He sometimes did that. Sneaking into your room to wake you for a case, or to tell you about an experiment of his. Maybe you had somehow felt it, and that's why you woke up. Your covers were lifted, and the cold air hit your body. You shivered, opening your mouth to complain. Then, without forewarning, Sherlocks body flopped down into the bed. Half on top of you, half beside you. You groaned out as the air was forcefully pressed out of your lungs. 

Sherlock hummed, shifting his body every so slightly for you to get more comfortable. "Uh... Sherlock?" A hand splayed itself across your face, successfully keeping you from talking more. "Quiet. Need sleep." You weren't sure if he was talking about you or himself. 

Several minutes you just laid there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with yourself. Your heart was beating out of your chest. Sherlock mumbled something you didn't quite catch. "Sorry, what was that?" - "Can you... play with my hair?", he mumbled again, louder this time. Hesitantly you raised your hand, gently laying it atop of Sherlocks head. You curled your fingers, scratching his skin slightly with your nails. He sighed, relaxing even further. You noticed that his breathing got more and more even the longer you did this. And slowly but surely you fell into peaceful slumber with Sherlock still in your embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
